New Experiences
by desert rain
Summary: AxK! Oneshot. Aang and Katara get some alone time on the beach, what will insue? It could be a day full of many new experiences. R&R! first fanfic ever


His eyes traced her body, flowing over her curves, watching her gentle movements. He dreamed of pulling her close, holding her tight, her bare skin pressed against his. He imagined the smell of her body, the touch of her lips, the taste of her tongue. He wanted her so bad.

_Get a hold of yourself Aang, concentrate, focus, but he could feel himself float off, drunk on his imaginary images of her beautiful body._

"Aang, stop staring at me, you're making me nervous."

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, I was just watching your waterbending, you're very good." he felt his cheeks redden, and hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Well they did say I was a master when we left the North Pole," she replied, trying to hide the fact that she'd seen him blush. "Come on and sit down Aang, it's about time for me to take a break anyway."

Aang strolled across the beach at a lively pace, he took a seat next to her on the sand, not too close, or too far, but at a friendly distance. The couple sat, enjoying a peaceful silence as neither could find anything to say. After a while the silence had became uncomfortable, Aang spoke up to relieve the tension.

"So, uh, where's Sokka been all day?" he felt stupid the moment it left his lips. He wanted to smack himself with something hard, but not too hard, he didn't want to loose consciousness, unless Katara was the one to revive him afterwards.

"He's out looking for some food since we've ran out of money again."

"Already? Man, I hope he doesn't come back with more nuts, I'm so tired of eating them."

"Yeah, me too," she said with a slight giggle, making Aang flash his famous smile in her direction, she smiled back. He could feel himself being pulled back into his fantasy world, he resisted the feeling, tried to stay focused on the moment at hand. That was it. He had to ask her, he had to know, he had to tell her how he felt. _I just pray she'll feel the same._ He prayed he wouldn't get dumped like a sack of bricks. _Please._

"Katara, I-I have, um, a question to-to ask you." he stammered.

"Well go ahead, spill it," she said smiling to comfort his obvious nervousness. The truth was, she was nervous too.

"I was, uh, wondering if it was at all possible if, uh, you could maybe like me as, um, more than a friend?" he stuttered out hastily.

This was her chance, she could tell him, spill her guts, speak her love for him. Please don't reject me she thought as she swallowed hard.

"Well, Aang to tell the truth, I, um,-" the rest was inaudible, it sounded to Aang like she said "lazu," but that made no sense.

"What? I couldn't hear you." he said.

"I, uh, I love you Aang," she spoke it barely above a whisper, but he had heard it this time. His heart pounded in his chest, she loved him, he loved her, it was perfect. _Thank you, thank you, thank you._

She sat there, obviously expecting him to say something back while he was preoccupied with talking to himself and thanking the gods. Finally realizing her face turning into a dejected look he spoke out.

"Katara! I Love You Too!" he almost yelled it, startling Katara from her feelings of rejection.

The meaning of his words finally sunk into her brain and she threw her arms around his neck, hugged him so tight he thought he was going to explode and quickly kissed his cheek, making both blush. Suddenly he grabbed her face in his hands, pulled her lips to his, he felt faint as their lips met. They held the kiss, his hands traveling down her to her slim waist, pulling her closer to him as her arms tightened around his neck.

Her head tilted back slightly as she parted her lips, their tongues met with an explosion of passion. They sat there on the sand, locked in each other's arms, drowning in their love and passion, wishing the moment would never end, praying they could stay like that forever.

They knew the moment wouldn't last forever, but they could drag their passion on as long a humanly possible, and they would. Both prayed Sokka wouldn't come back soon as they fell back on the sand, Aang falling on top of Katara, the two still locked in their kiss, though both were in desperate need of air, but neither was willing to let go.

It was sure going to be a day full of new experiences.


End file.
